deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser VS Ridley
Chompy-King= Bowser VS Ridley is a fan fiction Death Battle created by Chompy-King. 'It was aired on '''Screwattack's YouTube Channel '''on January 22nd, 2015. Description ''MONSTER VS MONSTER! In this battle, two fearsome monsters go head to head and clash, and see who truly deserves the title of the Champion of The Monsters! One thing is for sure - it will be a MONSTER MASH! Interlude Wizard: Monsters. They are everywhere. And they have been for many years. But one place where monsters are really popular is the world of video games, and in at least every video game, there is one great monster to fight or play as. Boomstick: I have nothing to add there. You pretty much summed up the definition of monsters better than the dictionary ever would! Wizard: I guess I did, didn't I? Anyway, today we bring you 2 monsters we know and love - and fear. Our first fighter is Ridley from the Metroid series... Boomstick: And our second, Bowser, the Koopa King from the Super Mario Series. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Bowser Wizard: A crazy powerful monster, Bowser is not only super strong, but shows some advance intelligence and can breath fire. Boomstick: Bowser is super durable as well. He is shown to be able to survive many things, like falling thousands of feet, falling into lava, and collapsing into deep pits. Wizard: That's right, Boomstick. Bowser is as hard as a rock, which makes him difficult to kill. I have a feeling that could really advantage Bowser when he is fighting Ridley. And his powerful flames can also help him when fighting. Bowser: What's a finale without Bowser? A cruddy finale, that's what! Background: * Age: 50. * Height: 8 feet. * Weight: 420 pounds. * Occupation: Koopa King. * Able to crush opponents under his weight. * Very hard skin. * Breaths fire. * Shows strength with his claws and muscles. Wizard: One thing is for certain: Bowser will be able to cause trouble for Ridely. But the question is... can he actually defeat Ridley? Boomstick: Yeah! He has to be careful when fighting Ridley, other wise he will be made into turtle soup in seconds! Ridley Wizard: The bane of Samus Aran's existence, and a creature of pure terror and power, Ridley is one creature to be taken seriously. He is a high ranking space pirate, Ridely is very intelligent, and is very persistent when it comes to fighting his enemies. Boomstick: He also can heal his wounds by eating human flesh, and that's gonna be an advantage in battle. Wizard: His healing factors may just help him in this battle, and the 'Cunning God Of Death '''could just be able to stop Bowser, and his flight abilities will also allow him to stay out of his enemy's reach. Ridley: SCRAW! Background: * Age: Unknown * Height:12 feet * Weight: 600 pounds * Occupation: Terrifying Monster * Fast in air, but slow on ground. * Very Large * Breaths blasts of fire. * Very strong. Wizard: How this fight will turn out, I'm not sure. Ridely's strength and air speed may help him, but can he stop Bowser? ''Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: What are we waiting for?! It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle! Bowser is stomping through the Mushroom Kingdom, planning on challenging Mario. He notices as he stomps through the Kingdom, there are toads running away in panic, and the toad houses are burnt to a crisp, with huge claw marks torn into them. Bowser stops, and looks at all the chaos. The mushroom village is in ruins. Bowser seethes. Bowser: Wait a second! It looks like someone is trying to ruin my reputation! Destroying villages is MY JOB! Bowser carries on, until he finds a terrifying pterodactyl-like creature perched on top of a Mushroom House, feasting on tree. Bowser: Oh, this....thing....has no idea what he has gotten himself into! No one tries to take my job! Ridley doesn't even notice Dry Bowser, and keeps on munching on a tree. Bowser: Hey! I have been hearing a lot about you today. Everyone's scared of you, but not me! Ridley: SCRAAAAWWWWW!!!!! Bowser: You don't talk much, huh? Well, I just let you know, NO ONE, and I mean NO ONE, takes my job and gets away with it! Ridley: SCRAAAAAAWWWWW!!!!!! Bowser: That's it, bird brain! (Toads watch in fear as the battle starts.) '''FIGHT! Bowser immediately blasts a fireball at Ridley , and knocks him off the roof of the Mushroom House. Ridley falls, and hits the ground so hard, the pavement shatters beneath him. Before the purple monster can even recover, Bowser pounces on Ridely and starts to attack him with claws and fire. Ridley then uses his strength to throw Bowser of off him, and his opponent lands hard on his back, but his shell softens the impact. Ridley then blasts rapid fire blasts and Bowser, who spins in his shell to deflect them and send them back to Ridley. The fire balls explode on impact, and momentarily stuns Ridley. Bowser then runs at Ridley and bombs him with powerful brawl punches. When Ridley realizes what is going on, he uses his powerful tail to swat Bowser aside. Bowser slams into a Mushroom House, and the little cottage collapses on top of him. But Bowser's super hard skin allows him to withstand the blow easily. Bowser gets up, but cannot see Ridley anywhere. He looks up into the skies, and notices Ridley is flying right at him, claws out and all. Bowser doesn't have enough time to act. Ridley picks him up and flies up really high, planning on dropping him down to the ground. But before Ridley can complete this attack, Bowser uses his fire breath to burn Ridley's body and blind the monster with smoke. In panic, Ridley drops Bowser, who falls for a long time, until he hits the ground. HARD. Rubble and smoke rise up from where Bowser landed. The toads cry. There only hope is gone! Ridley flies over the destroyed village, proud of the damage he has caused. He then notices Peach's Castle. He decides to fly there, where he can cause more trouble. With a scream, Ridley takes off, moving at amazing speeds towards the castle. Toads: We're DOOMED! But hope is not dead yet. A couple hours later, Bowser awakens. He did not die from the big drop. His tough skin protected him. Bowser surveys the area, looking for Ridley. But he, nor is anyone, able to be seen. But then he notices smoke arising from the castle. Ridley has gotten there before him. Bowser: NO NO NO! PEACH IS MINE! AND I'M GONNA GO OVER THERE, AND KILL THAT...THAT....THING! With that, Bowser takes off towards the kingdom, muttering angry words and curses as he goes. At the castle, Princess Peach is running for her life. Ridley has destroyed most of the castle, and is chasing her. He wants to eat her! In a desperate search for a place to hide, Peach hides in her bedroom, and barricades the door with her bed. Ridley, on the other side, slams into the door a couple of times, and then successfully smashes through it. Peach is now cornered. Ridley lands and slowly stomps towards her, hissing and spitting in anger and insanity. But when Ridley is just about to devour his dinner alive, something strange happens. He pounces, but instead of moving forward, lands on the ground. HARD. He turns his head, only to see Bowser, clutching onto his tail. Ridley is very confused. Didn't he die back at the village? Before Ridley can think anymore, Bowser starts slamming him up and down repeatably, knocking the sense out of the alien monster. Ridley then flicks his tail, and throws Bowser over Peach and out of the window. But Bowser was still holding onto Ridley's tail, so Ridley is dragged out of the window, as well. The two land in the courtyard, and prepare for the final fight. Ridley flies up and tries to slam down on Bowser, but the monster gets out of the way in time, and when Ridley lands, Bowser bombards him with his powerful fire breath. Ridley is sent tumbling to his side. Before Ridley can get up, Bowser starts throwing explosive bombs at Ridley, and Ridley keeps getting knocked back by them. Bowser then runs out of bombs, and Ridley slams into him. Ridley, still flying forward, clamps down on Bowser's left arm, but Bowser grabs his beating wings. Bowser then uses the wings to slam Ridley up and down multiple times. Bowser: LEAVE THIS KINGDOM! AND DON'T EVER RETURN! Before Ridley can do anything, Bowser breaths an almighty beam of fire at Ridley, causing the Ridley to be launched into the sky, where he then falls so quickly and so hard, a crater is made where he lands. Bowser stands over the crater victoriously. But he has not won yet. With a terrifying scream, Ridley rises out of the crater, now in the form of Meta Ridley with new metal wings to replace his classic ones. Bowser beats his chest, and jumps at his new and improved attacker. The two fall into the crater, where they come to scratching and biting each other. Bowser then uses his claws to tear the metal parts off of the monster, but his progress is hindered when Meta Ridley kicks him into the air. Before Meta Ridley can recover, Bowser uses his fire breath to fill the crater with fire, burning Meta Ridley and his metal armor. But the fiend rises out of the pit, and breaths his own fire at Bowser. Bowser is badly singed, but he has a plan. He runs over to a fallen of piece of the castle, and throws it at Meta Ridley. This sends the monster falling to the ground, screaming. Meta Ridley then flings the chunk of building at Bowser, who takes the hit hard. He slides across the ground, but quickly regains control. He runs at Meta Ridley, and tear off a chunk of metal with all his might. He then throws the metal piece at Meta Ridley, and it successfully clonks the creature in the head. Meta Ridley rubs his head in pain, but so regains power, as well as confidence, and swipes his claws at Bowser. Bowser dodges these attacks, and scratches Meta Ridley's face. The creature is now at his anger's limit. He grabs Bowser with his talons, and starts flying up really high. Soon, the two are in outer space! Bowser latches onto his foe, and lays powerful punches on him. The creature screams, and throws Bowser, but Bowser manages to still latch on to Meta Ridley, causing him to survive the move. But while they are fighting, Bowser unleashes his finale move, where he blasts the most powerful fire ball that he has ever created. The fire ball hits Meta Ridley so hard, the monster is flung into the sun, where he is scorched to a crisp. Dry Bowser beats his chest triumphantly, and roars with pride. Bowser: I RULE! Bowser then blows a whistle, and his loyal Clown Car appears. Bowser jumps in and flies back to Earth. K.O! Boomstick: Wow! I don't have any words on how awesome that was! Wizard: While this was a close fight, Bowser's fire was much stronger than Ridley's, and he could easily outsmart the animal as well. Boomstick: I guess Ridley is now living in the sunlight! Wizard: The winner is Bowser. Next Time Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle.... Wizard: Donkey Kong may be one powerful monkey, but when he collides with a new, stronger foe, there will be total chaos in the gaming world! It's.... Donkey Kong VS Knuckles! |-| MadMaxPyro= Bowser VS. Ridley is a What-If? episode of Death Battle by FireMaxPyro, now known as MadMaxPyro. This was animated by LXSixtyFour on YouTube! :) Description The battle of the evil, fire-breathing, giant, army-leading, super-strong, super-durable, death cheating MONSTERS ... who are always defeated by a human. Super Mario Bros VS Metroid! Which one will truly meet death today? Interlude BoomStick: They're two evil, giant, fire-breathing monsters who are super strong, super durable, leaders of their own crews, truly badass. Wiz: BUT, they're always defeated by a human hero... EVERY SINGLE TIME! BoomStick: Bowser, the King of the Koopas and arch-enemy of Mario. Wiz: And Ridley, the space dragon leader of the Space Pirates and arch-enemy of Samus. BoomStick: He's Wiz and I'm BoomStick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle! Bowser Wiz: Bowser is the King of the Koopas, owning his own castle and commanding an army of various minions. The infamous Bowser is feared greatly by the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom and well he is a giant, fire-breathing, spiked shelled monster so... that fear is well justified. Despite this, instead of going around terrorizing/murdering everyone as you'd expect a monster like him to do, he instead always kidnaps the Mushroom Kingdom's leader Princess Peach. BoomStick: For obvious reasons heh heh. But, other times he's tried to take over the entire universe too. But, he's always stopped by that damn Italian plumber Mario! Seriously, how does he always lose to a damn plumber? BACKGROUND .Age: 50 . Height: 8 feet .Weight: 400 pounds . King of the Koopas . Owns his own castle . Breathes fire . Spiked shell . Alternate forms . Mobile flying clown car armed with weaponry Wiz: His trademark and most powerful ability is of course his fire breath. Bowser takes great pride in his fire breath and he should! Bowser's fire breath is very powerful able to reach temperatures of up to 2,000 degrees Fahrenheit! Bowser's fire breath can be shot in large streams or shot out as individual fireballs. BoomStick: And his fire breath is so powerful it can even work underwater! Now, that's badass! Screw you science, I'm Bowser! Wiz: Also, since he is a Koopa he is able to get into his shell and spin around. He can use this as an attack as well. BoomStick: But, it's far more deadly when Bowser does it since his shell is covered in spikes to do a spinning spiked shell attack. He's also even able to turn it into a double sided shell with spikes all over. Speaking of his shell like other Koopas it's practically indestructible. And for someone of his weight he's surprisingly agile able to jump extremely high in the air and he can pound the ground so hard that it creates sonic waves. Wiz: But, he doesn't rely solely on these powers. Bowser is able to traverse the skies and outer space using his personal vehicle the clown car. CLOWN CAR BoomStick: Oh yeah! That thing, while it does look stupid it's super helpful. Bowser uses it as a mini-helicopter to fly at extremely fast hypersonic speeds. Plus, it's durable made of hard steel. It's also armed with weapons like dozens of Bob-OMBs, 2 bullet bill blaster cannons, Mecha Koopas, spiked bombs, freakin bowling balls, and even a cannon inside of it's mouth that shoots rapid fire laser beams!? This thing's got it all! I want one! Wiz: Back to Bowser himself, he also possesses phenomenal strength. He's able to obliterate stone statues and break down walls with 1 punch! However, those are are only his standard strength feats. Bowser has lifted boulders, threw them, has lifted and thrown castles, fought/defeated sentient castle robots in combat, defeated a clone of himself "Dark Bowser" and has held up an entire fortress. BoomStick: Yeah, his strength is pretty impressive but what's REALLY impressive is his durability. He just refuses to die! Bowser has survived falling in lava countless times, being crushed, shattered, his entire castle falling on top of him, and even FALLING DIRECTLY INTO THE SUN!!! Wiz: Well, this is a bit of an exaggerated misconception much like DK's moon punching feat is. You see it wasn't THE sun, not our earth's sun. It was just A SUN. This is confirmed since the planet that Mario and Bowser were fighting on was surrounded by many suns. The sun Bowser fell into was an average orange sun. An average orange sun at it's highest temperature is 6,499 degrees Celsius/ 11,730 degrees Fahrenheit. At it's lowest temperature it is 4,000 degrees Celsius/7,232 degrees Fahrenheit. So, Bowser tanked a temperature anywhere within this range unscathed. BoomStick: So... still pretty damn impressive! Plus, he already tanks 2,000 degrees Fahrenheit lava on a regular basis which is the same temperature as his fire breath! Speaking of lava when Bowser falls in it... well you see y'know how the undead version of a Koopa is a dry bones? So, when Bowser falls into lava he becomes Dry Bowser! DRY BOWSER Wiz: Wait, hold up! Lava melts him to bones BUT when he falls into a sun he is unscathed?! BoomStick: The power of inconsistency Wiz! Wiz: Indeed. Anyway, As Dry Bowser his fire breath increases in power able to shoot blue fire instead of orange fire. Blue fire is twice as hot as orange fire so since Bowser's standard fire breath is 2,000 degrees Farenheit his blue fire breath is 4,000 degrees Fahrenheit. Also he gains the re-generation factor of a typical Dry Bones. BoomStick: So even when being broken to pieces he can form back together. ''' Wiz: Dry Bowser just like Dry Bones's is immune to fire attacks. He also has even higher jumping ability and can make lava rise just by roaring! '''BoomStick: Cool form but that's nothing compared to Bowser's ultimate, badass most powerful form Giga Bowser!!! GIGA BOWSER Wiz: When Giga Bowser he is a much more gigantic size and as you can see a much scarier look. BoomStick: Complete with a shell of new, gold,razor sharp-spikes and everything! But, there's way more to Giga Bowser than just size and intimidation. His fire breath is upgraded to fiery lava breath, along with a bunch of other new powers. He's got dark matter punches, can freeze enemies into icicles by spinning his shell, can electrocute them by hitting them with the spikes, and will cause an explosion when he does a headbutt. Wiz: Overall, Bowser is a formidable foe... when his mind is set straight. BoomStick: Yeah, he's kinda a total dumbass. This is sometimes the reason he keeps losing to a damn plumber. He keeps falling for his own switch traps. He's easily tricked. Wiz: Technically, he has defeated Mario once but it wasn't legitimate. You see, Bowser stole the star rod, an all powerful weapon which grants any wish so Bowser wished to make himself invincible so he could beat Mario. BoomStick: Yeah, but he at least he does manage to get his hands on Mario's girl a lot. Come on Wiz, I think we all know what he does with Peach behind the scenes hehe... he wins in my book. Wiz: ... Shut up. Anyway, overall when Bowser gets his act together you don't want to mess with him. ( Shows Kamek using magic on Bowser when Bowser falls into lava. Several seconds later, a giant Bowser pops out of the lava hitting Kamek and sending him falling. Bowser roars in anger and starts clawing and breaking down walls trying to get to and kill Mario.) Ridley Wiz: Ridley is the purple dragon leader of the space pirates and arch-enemy of the bounty hunter Samus Aran. Background: .Age: Unknown .Height:12 feet .Weight: 600 pounds .Occupation: Leader space pirate .Fast in air, but slow on ground. .Very Large .Breathes fire. . Alternate forms .Known as " The Cunning God Of Death" Wiz: Ridley and his crew invaded Samus's Earth colony K-2L when she was just a little girl. BoomStick: Ridley murdered Samus's parents right in front of her... and everyone else on the planet EXCEPT for Samus. Ridley would regret this mistake about 10 times over give or take. Wiz: Indeed, when Samus grew up she became a suited bounty hunter who with her skills and various arsenal of weaponry would defeat Ridley every single time. BoomStick: But, he always survived somehow even when his body had exploded. Wiz: Yes, Ridley is infamous for his ability to cheat death on multiple occasions. So much, that he is referred to as the " Cunning God Of Death" in the official artwork of Zero Mission. DEATH CHEATS: .His survival of the destruction of K2-L by consuming the bodies of the dead humans healing himself, according to the manga. .His "resurrection" as Meta Ridley following his first defeat by Samus on Zebes. .Having survived his fall on the Impact Crater by seemingly fusing with Phazon and later transformed into Omega Ridley after his defeat on Norion. .In Super Metroid, he returns with a purely organic body with no traces of Phazon. .He is unintentionally cloned by the Galactic Federation. . An X Parasite mimics his DNA, transforming him into Neo-Ridley. BoomStick: And he never goes down without a good fight either! Ridley's trademark power is his plasma breath which he can breathe as a large stream or large fireballs. While fighting hand-to-hand, Ridley primarily makes use of his lethal claws, talons, and tail. And of course being a dragon he can of course fly at fast speeds with his wings. Wiz: But his most fascinating aspect is his skin. Ridley is able to change the pigments of it and harden it for extra defense. This also allows him to camouflage with his surroundings. And despite being a bloodthirsty monster who enjoys the death of others and destruction, making him seemingly mindless, Ridley is actually an intelligent battle tactician winning many battles against other powerful monsters through clever strategy. BoomStick: Yeah, yeah this is all cool but let's move on to his alternate forms! Wiz: Sure thing, after Samus defeats Ridley in the depths of Norfair, the Space Pirate camp on Zebes recovered his remains. Ridley was "resuscitated" and had to go through a painful metamorphosis to become the cyborg behemoth. After completion, some of the early Pirate tests showed a huge increase in mobility, strength, and offensive potential and capabilities. They also added cybernetic modules and armor plating. With this transformation he had become Meta Ridley! META RIDLEY Wiz: As Meta Ridley, with his new wings, he has the ability to fly through space unaided. He's also built with extremely resistant armor. BoomStick: But the best part is that he has a shitload of powerful weapons built into his body. Like his Kinetic breath weapon, a giant, red plasma laser beam shot from his mouth. The Meson bomb launcher drops bombs powerful enough to damage the landscape. With the UltraThermal Flamestrike Projector creates a fiery shockwave by slamming the ground, and he has the Multi-missile system to well... shoot multiple missiles of course! Wiz: But, when Meta Ridley further infuses himself with Phazon he transforms into his even more powerful form Omega Ridley! OMEGA RIDLEY Wiz: As Omega Ridley his strength and defense skyrocket to insane levels however he is relatively slower than Meta Ridley. BoomStick: And he's armed with a shitload more weapons. Omega Ridley can shoot an enhanced form of the Kinetic Breath Weapon which shoots a massive red plasma laser beam and fire at the same time along with an enhanced version of the Meson bomb launcher which can carpet-bomb an entire area. He can shoot homing fireballs, blast phazon from his tail, produce a phazon blade, and even create an electric cage structure to trap foes via shockwave. Wiz: All of these powers and death cheating may make Ridley seem like he's invincible but really he's not. BoomStick: Yeah, even the " Cunning God Of Death" couldn't avoid death forever. In Super Metroid Ridley finally legitimately dies, his body combusts and breaks apart, with every single individual piece disintegrating into ashes. Wiz: And Ridley is intelligent but he is also arrogant and cocky which can leave him vulnerable in battle. He often underestimates his opponents and overestimates himself. But overall Ridley is the space dragon who will always cheat death in what ever way possible and ensure everyone else's death. BoomStick: Except Samus's of course! ( Ridley is shown burning down K-2L and laughing, enjoying the suffering and destruction he is inflicting.) INTERMISSION Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! BoomStick: It's time for a death battle!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fight In Bowser's castle, Bowser is sitting in his throne room with his son Bowser Jr when suddenly Kamek flies in with urgent news. Kamek: Lord Bowser! I bring urgent news... Bowser: Then spit it out already old man! Kamek: Right! Well, a purple dragon has been burning down and destroying the Mushroom Kingdom. He's destroyed 125 villages, killed 337 Toads, 497 Koopas, 600 magikoopas, and... Suddenly something crashes through the castle's rooftop. It is none other than Ridley who roars loudly. Kamek, who is scared teleports away escaping out of the castle. Bowser: HEY! Who do you think you are? This is my castle pterodactyl punk! Get out before I kill you! Ridley: Ha! You are no threat to me turtle! I'll burn you both to ashes. Now, which one of you pitiful fools shall I kill first? Ridley makes an evil smile and breathes a large plasma fireball towards Bowser Jr. But, Bowser jumps in the way and blocks the attack with his shell. Bowser: YOU DARE TRY TO KILL MY SON?! THAT'S IT FREAK! Bowser runs up quickly at Ridley and punches him so hard that he is blasted through the wall falling down outside the castle landing onto a platform in an area surrounded by lava. Bowser jumps down to the platform through the large hole in the wall and is about to stomp on Ridley but Ridley looks up and dodges as Bowser lands on the platform in front of Ridley. Bowser: I'm gonna burn you back into a fossil you pterodactyl freak! Ridley: Fool, I'll cook you in the lava and make turtle soup. Bowser punches Ridley hard multiple times and then does a spinning shell attack jabbing Ridley with his spiked shell. Ridley then grabs Bowser's shell and throws him a few feet away. Then quickly as soon as Bowser stands and gains balance Ridley quickly flies up at Bowser and scratches him with his claws. Ridley starts repeatedly cutting him causing bleeding but Bowser punches Ridley again knocking him back. Ridley flies up out of melee range. Bowser breathes a fireball and Ridley breathes a plasma fireball. The attacks collide exploding upon contact. Bowser then starts charging up his fire breath and Ridley starts charging up his plasma breath. They then both release the blasts releasing large streams of fire and plasma causing the attacks to collide with each other. This continues for several seconds until Ridley's plasma soon overpowers Bowser's fire and the plasma hits Bowser directly burning him severely. Ridley continues to blast another stream of plasma at Bowser, Bowser gets in his shell for defense protected from the blast. Ridley: Ha! Give up! You're a formidable foe I'll admit and you may be physically stronger but my plasma is stronger than your fire and I can fly and you can't. Bowser: Wrong! Bowser jumps down off the platform landing inside of his clown car which is parked down below on top of a thwomp. Bowser turns the clown car on activating the propellers flying upwards in front of Ridley. Ridley: So, you need a machine to fly? Pathetic! Bowser: Sorry for not being a pre-historic pterodactyl punk like you! Bowser clicks a button in the clown car that activates two bullet bill launchers and clicks another button that opens the mouth of the clown car revealing a laser cannon. Bowser fires both rapidly shooting a barrage of bullet bills and lasers at Ridley but Ridley easily dodges, the projectiles being too slow for his fast flight. Ridley laughs and then flies towards Bowser. Bowser shoots a fireball at Ridley but Ridley expects the predicable attack and flies under it dodging and then flies back up and grabs Bowser sinking his sharp claws into Bowser's face. Bowser screams in pain about to breathe fire but Ridley holds Bowser's mouth closed. Bowser retaliates by punching Ridley extremely hard multiple times breaking Ridley's rib-cage but Ridley still holds on. Ridley scratches Bowser repeatedly with his foot claws, jabs him with his spear tail, bites his head repeatedly and breathes plasma all over Bowser, pulling off a vicious and brutal combo. Bowser finally breaks the combo by grabbing Ridley's tail and swinging him around in a circle fast. As Bowser is swinging Ridley by the tail it reminds him of how Mario would always grab him by the tail and swing him around. Bowser then throws Ridley against a wall and quickly breathes a large fireball at Ridley which hits Ridley directly and blasts him through the wall in a fiery explosion. Ridley ends up blasted against another wall behind it. Bowser then quickly flies in his clown car towards Ridley and when he reaches him Bowser turns around and impales Ridley against the wall with his spiked shell, Ridley screams in pain. Ridley retaliates by biting Bowser's head but Bowser then takes out a mechakoopa explosive from the clown car and when Ridley opens his mouth again, Bowser shoves it in Ridley's mouth as it walks down Ridley's throat. Bowser then flies several feet away for cover. Bowser: Sayonara! The mechakoopa explodes inside of Ridley as a small explosion is created with smoke covering the area. Bowser laughs thinking it's over but when the smoke clears Ridley is still there and in a new form completely metal. He had transformed into Meta Ridley! Bowser: What?! Meta Ridley: Fool, prepare to die! Meta Ridley breathes a giant red plasma laser beam at Bowser. Bowser retaliates with fire breath but to no avail, the laser beam easily overpowered the fire as the laser beam directly hits Bowser. The blast is so powerful that it knocks Bowser out of his clown car as Bowser falls into the lava and so does the clown car right after Bowser fell in. Meta Ridley roars in victory. Meta Ridley: Ha, nobody messes with the leader of the space pirates. But suddenly the lava starts boiling and a now skeleton form Bowser jumps out of it onto the nearby platform. He had transformed into Dry Bowser! Meta Ridley: ...Wow, and I thought I was the cunning God of death. Dry Bowser: It's gonna take a lot more than that to kill me! Meta Ridley sets down on the platform in front of Dry Bowser. They both just stand there witnessing and analyzing each other's new forms. Meta Ridley charges up his red plasma laser beam again as Dry Bowser charges up his blue fire breath. They both release their attacks as the attacks collide with each other. This time the attacks are too evenly matched as they are at a standstill. However, Meta Ridley shoots multiple missiles from his equipped missile launcher in his armor. The missiles hit Dry Bowser and blast him to pieces. However, Dry Bowser quickly re-generates back together completely which shocks Meta Ridley. Meta Ridley: WHAT?! Dry Bowser: MY TURN! Dry Bowser roars extremely loudly in anger causing the lava to rise up drastically. Meta Ridley flies up and away easily getting far away from it. Meta Ridley then drops multiple meson bombs down but while they are in midair, Dry Bowser breathes blue fire breath on them destroying them and hits Meta Ridley with the blue fire breath setting him on fire which damages him, melting some of his armor but he brushes the fire off. Meta Ridley flies down annoyed. Meta Ridley: GAH, will you ever die?! That's it, it's time to end this! Meta Ridley takes out a tube of phazon which he had kept in his ear and injects himself with it becoming even larger with crystal-like skin transforming into Omega Ridley! Omega Ridley: This is your end turtle! Behold my ultimate form! However, Dry Bowser starts transforming too gaining his skin back, becoming gigantic, horrifying looking, and his spiked shell now has gold, razor sharp spikes He had transformed into Giga Bowser! Giga Bowser: Behold my ultimate form! It's time for the final battle. Giga Bowser VS Omega Ridley. In their strongest forms Giga Bowser breathes lava breath as Omega Ridley breathes an enhanced massive red plasma laser beam. Omega Ridley's attack quickly overpowers Giga Bowser's and hits Giga Bowser directly damaging him. Omega Ridley with the upper hand takes out a phazon blade and flies towards Giga Bowser. Omega Ridley whips it at him but Giga Bowser destroys it with a dark matter punch. The angry Giga Bowser quickly grabs Omega Ridley and burns him in the face with lava breath and hits him with his head causing an explosion blasting Omega Ridley far back. Omega Ridley flies up and breathes homing fireballs which Giga Bowser easily destroys with lava breath. Omega Ridley tries dropping enhanced meson bombs but Giga Bowser destroys them with lava breath too. Omega Ridley has only one option left. Omega Ridley creates an electrical cage structure and traps Giga Bowser inside of it. But Giga Bowser easily escapes by freezing the cage with his ice spinning shell attack and then melting it with lava breath. Giga Bowser is done messing around and is ready to end it. Giga Bowser jumps high in the air, grabs Omega Ridley and slams him down to the ground. Giga Bowser then ground pounds Omega Ridley with all of his weight and impales Omega Ridley with his razor sharp spikes on his shell. Omega Ridley screams in pain as he is extremely damaged, weakened and vulnerable. Giga Bowser then picks up Omega Ridley, wraps his hand around his neck and rips his head off killing him! Giga Bowser then rips Omega Ridley's body in half and continues shredding his body to pieces with his claws and then disintegrating his remains with lava breath. Giga Bowser roars in victory and is now tired out and reverts back to normal Bowser. Up above Bowser's head, Kamek and Bowser Jr. came flying down while riding on Kamek's broomstick. With an expression of excitement and joy on his face, Kamek clapped for Bowser. Kamek: We were watching the entire time! Well done sir! Well done! Bowser Jr. smiled with a huge childish grin. Bowser Jr: That was awesome, Daddy! He congratulated. Bowser crossed his arms and grinned, feeling like he'd accomplished something spectacular. Bowser: Nobody messes with the King of the Koopas! Bowser boasted, laughing to himself. K.O! Results BoomStick: DAMN! Ridley i'snt coming back this time. Wiz: This was close, both of these monsters are extremely powerful and extremely hard to legitimately kill. Ridley was faster, could fly, and was smarter but Bowser on the other hand is far stronger and leagues more durable. Ridley's greatest display of strength is when he picked up Samus and dragged her across a wall. Not really impressive for a monster his size while Bowser can lift boulders, punch them to pieces, and can lift and throw entire castles. BoomStick: And Bowser has survived falling into a black hole and fell directly into the sun while Ridley's death was from a way lesser thing. Wiz: Ridley's plasma was stronger than Bowser's fire because well plasma is hotter than fire and Ridley in his alternate forms may have had a much more expanded arsenal of ranged projectile weaponry but it didn't really matter when Bowser overpowered Ridley physically and could tank all of his punishment and give it back. BoomStick: But BoomStick! Ridley can fly and Bowser can't without the clown car. Wiz: That's true but Bowser is able to jump thousands of feet in the air negating the flight advantage of Ridley's. BoomStick: Plus, Giga Bowser was far too powerful for even Omega Ridley to handle and had many powerful psychic powers to match all of Omega Ridley's Arsenal. Wiz: Ultimately, Bowser is far stronger and could tank anything Ridley had to throw at him. BoomStick: Bowser sure sent Ridley to shell. Wiz: The winner is Bowser. Trivia - FireMaxPyro's Deviantart version of this episode was animated by LKSixtyFour on YouTube! :) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Chompy-King Category:Fire Duel Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:MadMaxPyro Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015